Fujimi Orchestra
is a Boy's Love (yaoi) Japanese novel series that has also had a manga and an anime Original Video Animation created for it. ''Fujimi Block No. 2 Symphony Orchestra (富士見二丁目交響楽団), written by Akizuki Koh (秋月こお), is a Japanese yaoi novel series featuring an amateur orchestra, its concertmaster and its conductor. Tonoin Kei, a musical genius who has studied extensively in the area of conducting, falls in love at first sight (or sound, as it were) with a music teacher, Morimura Yuuki. Morimura also happens to act as the concertmaster for a small amateur orchestra that meets three times a week at the Fujimi Civic Center. Morimura is in love with Kawashima Natsuko, a female flutist in the orchestra, but Kawashima falls for Tonoin when he joins to act as the group's new conductor in order to get closer to Morimura. Plot Fujimi Orchestra is, at first, primarily about Tonoin and Morimura's romance, but the story follows the lives of Kei and Yuuki, and their musical careers. After Yuuki says he wants to quit the orchestra because of Kei, Kei steals his violin and leads him to his house, where Kei rapes Yuuki. After it is done and Kei is setting out things to eat for Yuuki, he confesses love, and tells him that Kawashima does not love him, which leads to Yuuki running out of the building and falling down a flight of stairs. Kei is completely mortified, and concerned while Yuuki is recovering. In the end, Yuuki decides to stay with Fujimi Orchestra, and Kei "tries" to stop his urges on him, but when Yuuki loses focus, he takes him in the back room where he makes several passes and they end up briefly making out. Publication The author, Akizuki Koh, also wrote Yatteraneeze! (やってらんねェぜ!), Tenpera (テンペラ) and a number of other popular novels that have been since made into manga. The novels are put out by Kodokawa Ruby Bunko (角川ルビー文庫), a publishing company which specializes in Boy's Love titles. The first 16 novels and 3 additional character books were illustrated by Nishi Keiko (西炯子), while all those that have been released since have been illustrated by Sey Goto (後藤星). The first and fourth stories in the series were made into a manga which was illustrated by Sey Goto. The series also has a number of audio drama and musical accompaniment CDs released for its fans (numbering over 30 CDs total), by Sony Music (Liner Notes Music) and June Collections. While the first seven Drama CDs (audio dramas) follow stories from the novels very closely, those that follow take various approaches to the stories. The Dramas range from serious stories in which Kei and Yuki suffer hardships, to light-hearted adventures about trips to amusement parks and characters reviewing the stories in various ways. The series also had an Original Video Animation made for it entitled Cold Front - The Storm After the Rain, which featured the first story (entitled Cold Front Conductor in the novel), in which Kei and Yuuki meet and events are set into motion. The OVA is actually from Morimura's perspective (as are the novels and the majority of the drama CDs), and is set after things have begun, so Yuuki explains the situation in retrospect. Voice actors *Morimura's character has been voiced by Okiayu Ryoutarou, Ryo Horikawa and Soichiro Hoshi. *Tonoin's character has been voiced by Yasunori Masutani, Kunihiko Yasui, Ken Narita, and in a doujinshi CD, by Toshiyuki Morikawa. *Kawashima's character is voiced by Masako Katsuki *Igarashi's character is voiced by Akira Ishida *Ishida's character is voiced by Hideyuki Umezu *Takane's character is voiced by Kazuki Yao *Sora's character is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi Soundtrack music The sound track of Fujimi Orchestra is composed primarily of european classical music. The soundtracks include music from a number of composers including, among others: *Richard Wagner *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Johann Sebastian Bach *Ludwig van Beethoven *Antonio Vivaldi *Felix Mendelssohn *Johannes Brahms *Johann Strauss II *Maurice Ravel *Antonín Dvořák *Erik Satie. All original music composed for Fujimi Orchestra is written by Takano Fujio (高野ふじお) and is released on various CDs by Liner Notes Music, a Sony Music company. Category:Yaoi Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Anime (year of release missing) Category:Anime OVAs ja:富士見二丁目交響楽団 sk:Fudžimi Orchestra fi:Fujimi Orchestra zh:富士見二丁目交響樂團